


Biscuit

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Baking, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Hunk loves to work in his magical bakery, but a new customer named Keith brings forth two problems. One, to create the perfect treat for Keith's cosmic wolf. Two, Hunk is actually falling for the guy!
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a Heith big bang, but since that fell through figure I go ahead and post this. Hope you all enjoy!

Hunk knew the timer was about to go off, but peeked into the oven and confirmed the cake had turned a perfect crisp golden on the surface. He hummed to himself as he turned off the timer, put on his oven mitts and reached inside to take it out.

Hunk flipped the cake onto the wooden board and waited for the true sign it was done. The cake remained still as he frowned. Suddenly, it began to hover just an inch into the air and he sighed in relief.

“Good, the extra vanilla didn’t ruin the effect. Now just need to wait for it to cool so I can add the icing for the taste test.” He glanced at the clock and swiftly removed his apron. “Before that, time for me to take over at the front.”

He hung up his apron, picked up the basket of freshly baked firefly cookies, and marched back out into the front of the bakery.

Hunk found Shay carefully straightening the glittering cupcakes in the display case as he placed the basket on the counter. 

“Break time, Shay,” he declared with a grin as he loomed over the counter.

Shay looked up surprised and glanced at her watch. “Wow, already? Feels like I just got here.”

Hunk laughed as he knew the feeling all too well. “Has it been busy?”

“Not so much, but that’s typical for a Monday morning,” Shay replied and then eyed the basket. “Oh, did you bake more firefly cookies?”

“Yeah, feel free to take one,” Hunk said as he pushed the basket towards her. “I got some fresh bread in the back if you want some.”

“That should go well with the stew I brought for lunch,” Shay replied as she selected a cookie. “Is it okay if I turn off the lights? I do love how they glow in the dark.”

“Fine with me,” Hunk said as he rubbed his neck, “just as long as you remember to turn the lights back on when you leave.”

Hunk could still feel the ache in his legs from when he tripped in the dark. Granted, it hadn’t been Shay’s fault he tripped on his own feet, but it had been hard to flip the light switch back on while carrying a bag full of flour. It had taken forever to get it all out of his hair.

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Shay said as she headed to the back. “I’ll be back soon.”

Hunk nodded as he checked the basket where Shay would put any cake orders she received. 

“Let’s see,” Hunk mumbled as he flipped through them. “Looks like one for a regular chocolate cake, a sparkle unicorn cake..huh and a spice dragon cake. Don’t normally see people order that one.”

The bell at his front door jingled. Hunk raised his head and frowned. It wasn’t any of his regulars. It was a young man, about his age if Hunk were to guess. He looked uncertain as he gazed around the shop with both of his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Can I help you?” Hunk offered.

The young man jumped almost surprised that Hunk had spoken to him. 

“Uh, yeah,” the man replied as he rubbed his neck. “It’s a bit of a weird question though.”

Hunk shrugged. “Try me.” 

He couldn’t promise he could give a proper answer, but in Hunk’s mind there was never a truly weird question.

The man coughed into his hands. “Do you have dog biscuits?”

Hunk raised and lowered his hands. 

Uh..okay, that was a bit strange. 

He made certain to keep his face neutral as he leaned over the counter. It was possible the guy just misread his sign or something.

“Oh, no, not currently,” Hunk replied and pointed to his display case. “Mostly because this is a bakery, a magic bakery to be exact.” He smiled as he pointed to the door. “There is a pet store just down the street-”

“Yeah, I know,” the guy replied with a sheepish frown. “I came here specifically because I heard it’s a magic bakery.”

Hunk blinked in confusion as he tilted his head. “Huh?”

The young man sighed as he leaned against the counter. “I have a cosmic wolf pup, so I was wondering if you had any, like, treats for magical animals.”

“Ooh,” Hunk breathed softly. That did make more sense...well a bit at least. He didn’t know a lot about magical creatures except they were a bit more tricky to care for than regular animals. A normal pet shop normally focused on food and treats for everyday animals. Finding food for magical animals could be trickier depending on the animal.

Hunk straightened his posture. “I’m guessing cosmic wolves can’t eat regular food for dogs.”

The young man’s eyes twitched in annoyance. “Oh no, they can and he happily eats the kibble I give him, but he’s picky about treats.”

“Picky?” Hunk asked now a lot more curious.

“I’ve been trying to train him with food, but he refuses any of the dog biscuits I get for him,” the young man continued. “He just keeps snubbing them.”

“Why not try pieces of chicken?” Hunk said. “My cousin did that to train her dog.”

The young man shook his head. “I thought of that too and it works sometimes, but only if he’s in the mood for it.”

Hunk opened and shut his mouth as he mulled this over. “Dude, no offense but are you certain you didn’t get a cat? I’ve never heard of any kind of canine animal being that fussy, magical or otherwise.”

Most of the dogs and wolves he had seen on tv never seemed to question what kind of food they were given.

The young man gave a snort. “Believe me, I’ve been asking myself the same thing,” he muttered as he crossed his arms. “Anyway, since this is a magic bakery, I just wondered if you had something special I could train him with.”

Hunk rubbed his neck. “Well, the thing is my magic is mostly about how my baked goods are displayed, ya know?” He pointed to the floating cupcakes in the display cakes. “See, I can make cakes float, cookies glow in the dark, and I’m even trying out one that can change colour. I doubt that'd be of much use for animals.”

Keith eyed the case thoughtfully and sighed. “Yeah, I figured that would be the case.” He offered Hunk a wave. “Sorry to trouble you. I’ll be going.”

Hunk paused a moment, frowned and without thinking called out “Hey, but I could give it a try!”

The young man paused at the door and turned back. “What do you mean?”

Hunk shrugged. “I’m also a regular baker you know. I can do some research and see if I can make a biscuit that your pup might eat.”

Truthfully, it was an idea he had toyed with before. He had heard about some bakers providing pet friendly treats before, and Lance seemed certain it would be a hot item if Hunk tried to do it too. 

“Really?” The young man frowned. “I’m not exaggerating when I say he’s picky and I don’t want to trouble-”

“Naw, it’s fine. I love a challenge,” Hunks replied as he came out from around the counter. “Why don’t you give me like a week, and you bring your pup here to sample it.”

The young man looked stunned but gave a slow nod. “Uh, sure, um...I’m sorry what’s your name?”

“Hunk Garrett,” Hunk said as he held out his hand and smiled. “Yours?”

“Keith Kogane,” the man replied as he shook it. “And I really appreciate this.”

“Hey, no problem,” Hunk said as he gave a thumbs up. “It’ll be easy as pie.”

Keith blinked and then scowled slightly. “Was that pun intentional?”

Hunk gave a smirk as he headed back to the counter. “What’s the point of being a baker if I can’t take advantage of delicious puns.”

Keith groaned as he tucked his hands into his pocket. “You’re making me have second thoughts about this.”

Hunk only grinned as he waved and spotted a smirk upon Keith’s lips as he left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sssooo, let me get this straight,” Pidge said as she hovered over Hunk’s shoulder. “You are making homemade dog biscuits for a cosmic wolf pup?”

“Yes,” Hunk said as he took out the fresh dog treats, shut the oven and set them on the counter to cool.

Pidge raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the counter. “How did this Keith guy even get a cosmic wolf pup? They’re not exactly a common pet.”

“I didn’t think it was my business to ask,” Hunk said as he removed his oven mitts. “Besides, you’re hardly one to talk Miss ‘I currently own three floating caterpillars’.”

“They’re called ‘space fluffs’,” Pidge said with a smirk.

Hunk gave her a skeptical look. “I sincerely doubt that’s what they’re actually called, no matter how many times you tell me.”

Granted, they were cute little guys and were quiet. The fluffy creatures mostly just floated around Pidge’s apartment until they decided your shoulder was a good place for a nap. They had been a gift from Pidge’s brother Matt since he claimed they were easy to care for and would give her company while she finished her degree. However, Hunk was still certain Pidge was pulling his leg when she claimed they were officially called ‘Space Fluffs.’ What was so spacey about them? That they float?

He shook the thoughts from his head as the door opened and Lance wandered in. 

“Hey, guess who is awesome and just picked up Battle Robots III,” Lance declared as he waved the game around, but then his eyes lit up as he spotted the dog biscuits. “Oh, cookies! Trying a new recipe?”

Hunk’s eyes widened. “Lance, no, don’t eat-”

Lance waved a hand as he picked one up. “Because they’re still hot? Dude, I keep telling you cookies are way better when they’re fresh out of the oven.”

Hunk growled. “No, that’s not-”

He was cut off as Pidge grabbed his hand. “No, Hunk, let Lance figure it out for himself,” she said with an evil grin.

Hunk wasn’t as certain, but it was too late as Lance bit into the cookie. He chewed, and then in a split second his eyes widened. Lance ripped off a piece of paper tower and coughed as he hastily spat into it.

“Dude, what kind of cookies are these?!” Lance cried as he pointed at the accused biscuit. “I felt like I just ate a piece of liver!”

“You probably did since I put them in there,” Hunk said frankly as Pidge snickered behind him.

Lance’s mouth dropped. He dumped the cookie into the trash, raced to the sink, poured himself a glass a water and swished it in his mouth before spitting into the sick. “Yuck, the aftertaste is still there! Why would you put liver in cookies?!”

“Because they’re dog biscuits, genius,” Pidge said as she smirked.

“DOG BISCUITS?!” Lance stuck his tongue out as he tossed the biscuit into the trash. “You could have warned me!”

“I tried, remember?” Hunk said as he couldn’t resist smirking.

Lance raised a finger and then lowered it as his brain seemed to mull over his word. He growled as he scowled. “Yeah, fine, I’ll grant you that.”

Hunk smirked as he went to collect his dirty mixing bowl. “I do have some actual cookies from this morning if you want something sweet.”

“No way, once bitten twice shy,” Lance said. He raised a finger and then used his magic to cause the remaining water in his glass to swirl around. “Why are you making dog biscuits? Are you finally taking my suggestion of trying to sell homemade ones?”

“Kind of,” Pidge said as she waved a hand back and forth. “He’s making them for a picky wolf pup.”

Lance blinked as the water in the glass halted and tilted his head. “Ookay, I feel like I need more of an explanation here.”

Hunk sighed as he filled the sink with dish soap and water. “A guy named Keith came in and he was desperately trying to find something he could use as treats for his cosmic wolf pup.”

Lance set the drink aside and picked up a drying cloth as Hunk began to scrub. “Can’t he just buy biscuits at the store?”

“Apparently the pup is finicky about his food,” Hunk explained as he finished washing and handed the bowl to Lance to dry. 

“Sssoo, you’re making homemade dog biscuits for a complete stranger you just met today?” Lance asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“That basically sums it up,” Pidge said as she leaned against the counter.

Lance gave a sly smile as he leaned closer to Hunk. “Is the guy hot?”

Hunk choked and nearly dropped the soppy spatula from his hands. “W-what does that have anything to do with it?”

Lance grinned as he set the bowl aside. “You’re taking time out of your day to make dog biscuits, something you’ve never done before, just for some guy you just met. Sounds to me like you’re trying to make a good impression on him.”

“Or I’m just a good person that appreciates a challenge,” Hunk chided as he poked Lance’s chest with the spatula. “Him being attractive has nothing to do with this.”

Lance pushed the spatula aside. “So, he was hot then?”

Hunk glared and swiftly returned his attention to the sink. “Look, point is, I’m not interested in dating him.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Pidge asked as she crossed her arms. “I can’t remember the last time you have actually been on a date.”

“What?” Hunk scoffed. “I’ve been on dates or did you forget about Shay?”

“You dated Shay three years ago,and then you both decided you were just better off as close friends and you haven’t shown interest in anyone since,” Lance said as he snapped his fingers Suddenly, some of the water in the sink squirted at Hunk’s face. 

Hunk shot an annoyed glared as he wiped off the water. Stupid Lance and his stupid water magic. Although...had it really been three years? He could have sworn it had been more recent than that. He gave a shrug as he rinsed off the spatula and handed it to Lance. “Well, last time I checked it wasn’t a requirement for someone to be dating.”

“And it’s not,” Lance said as continued to dry, “but if you’re actually attracted to someone after three years it’d be worth trying to ask the guy out.”

Hunk narrowed his eyes. “I’m not ‘attracted’ to anyone and I’m only doing this on a professional level.” He proceeded to wash the measuring spoons. “Once the wolf pup eats these, I can give the guy the recipe and I’ll probably never see him again.”

“If the pup likes them,” Pidge replied as she adjusted her glasses. “The guy said it was fussy, right? I wouldn’t be surprised if he rejects your biscuits.”

Hunk scoffed. “No way, magic skills or not, baking is my speciality. I have a gift for what people will like.”

Lance and Pidge both seemed skeptical, but Hunk brushed it aside. There was no way he was wrong about this. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Alright. Hunk did have to admit that Keith was attractive. His brain couldn’t resist reaching this conclusion upon seeing Keith with his hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a leather jacket, and holding an energetic pup wiggling to get out of his arms. The whole setup was too cute for words and Hunk didn’t wake from his stupor until Keith waved at him from the window.

Hunk straightened his posture as he took the box of dog treats and told Shay he’d be just a minute. He found Keith sitting at one of the tables with the puppy now on the ground and happily chewing on his shoe laces.

“Aw,” Hunk cooed as he pulled up a chair, “what a cute little guy.”

The puppy paused in it’s chewing and raised it’s head curiously at Hunk.

“Don’t let his innocent look fool you,” Keith replied with a smirk, “he can be a little terror when he wants to be.”

The puppy gave a small yip in protest as it wagged its tail.

Hunk snickered as he leaned over the table. “What’s the little terror’s name?”

“Kosmo,” Keith said as he reached out to stroke the pup’s ears, “and just to warn you he can be a bit too friendly.”

Hunk shrugged. “Can’t see how that can be an issue-”

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Hunk found himself being licked non-stop as he felt a furry lump in his lap.

Hunk laughed as he shoved Kosmo away. “Hey, hey that tickles.”

“Kosmo, no,” Keith scolded as he yanked the puppy out of Hunk’s lap. He ran a hand through his hair as he glared at Kosmo. “Sorry, I’m trying to teach him to stop doing that.”

Hunk wiped his cheek as he pointed at Kosmo. “It’s okay but..did he teleport?”

“Yeah, it’s what makes cosmic wolves rather tricky to train,” Keith replied.

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get a cosmic wolf?”

Magical pets were common, but Kosmo seemed to be a harder kind of pet to come by.

Keith shrugged. “My dad works as a vet and specializes in caring for magical creatures.” He gave a small smile as he patted Kosmo’s head. “One of his friends with a cosmic wolf had a litter so I got to keep one. I’m actually studying to be a vet too.”

“Ooh,” Hunk muttered as he crossed his arms. “That’s cool. You planning on taking care of magical animals too?”

Keith nodded. “I have empathic magic, so it makes sense.”

Ah, yeah, I can see that, Hunk thought.

His sister had empathic magic too. It let the user understand people and creatures emotions easily. Being able to connect to how an animal was feeling and using magic to calm them down did make sense for a vet.

Hunk gave a chuckle. “My magic isn’t as useful as that. Mine mainly is able to help food taste and look good.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.” He set Kosmo on the ground. “My older brother is a terrible cook. Trust me, being able to cook with magic or otherwise is a vital skill.”

Hunk blushed slightly at that, but gave a nod as he opened the box. “Speaking of which, let’s see what your pup thinks of this.”

He reached in and pulled out one of the dog biscuits. “I looked up what dogs can and can’t eat. This has some bits of liver so I think it’ll be a hit.”

Keith didn’t look convinced, but gestured for him to try.

Hunk lowered his hand and held out the biscuit. “Hey, Kosmo, look what I have.”

The wolf pup stopped inspecting Keith’s shoes and turned his head curiously at Hunk. He stepped forward and sniffed at the biscuit in Hunk’s hand. His tiny ears folded back making Hunk briefly believe he was going for it. However, the pup then snorted and turned his head away before it nestled at Keith’s feet.

Hunk blinked stunned. “W-what just happened?”

Keith sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “He rejected it.”

“B-but this has fresh liver,” Hunk said. “I’ve never heard of a canine turning down meat.”

“This one will,” Keith grumbled as Kosmo scratched at his neck. He then stood up and gave a nod to Hunk. “Thanks for trying. I’ll just have to think-”

“Oh no,” Hunk declared as he rose. “I’m not giving up just yet!”

Keith tilted his head baffled. “But he didn’t want to eat-”

“There is more than one recipe,” Hunk continued as he held up a fist. “I have never not been able to cook a tasty dish for someone, and it’s not starting now.”

Kosmo gave a yawn before he rolled over onto his back and yipped for a belly rub.

Keith bent down to fulfill the request as he looked up to Hunk. “You don’t have to though. I appreciate the effort, but I don’t want to take up your time.”

Hunk shook his head. It may have sounded silly, but it was a matter of pride now. He would always be wondering where he went wrong or if he had just been one ingredient away from making the perfect recipe. It would haunt him.

“It’s fine. Just come back again in a few days and I’ll try something new on him.” He glanced to the box of dog biscuits and rubbed his neck. “Although, not sure what I’ll do with this batch.”

Keith glanced to it and shrugged. “I could take it. Kosmo may not want it, but I’m certain my family would gladly use them for their animals.”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Hunk said as he picked up the box and handed it over to Keith. “I hope they like them.”

“I’m sure they will,” Keith said and then blushed. “Um..the animals. I didn’t mean they would eat-”

Hunk laughed. “Relax I figured that’s what you meant.”

Keith gave a nod, and Hunk found himself realizing he was rather cute when he blushed.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few days then,” Keith said as he tugged on the leash. “Come on, boy. We need to finish your walk before we head home.”

Kosmo barked before he stole one more glance at Hunk and then proceeded to follow.

Hunk gave a wave before he frowned and crossed his arms. “Okay,” he muttered. “So, liver biscuits didn’t work for him. I bet the next batch would work.”

_Although, if Kosmo doesn’t like the next batch that just gives me another reason to see Keith-_

Hunk tossed the thought aside. No, no, no. This was just business. He was not getting a crush! 

Yet, despite repeating it like a mantra over and over in his head, he still found himself blushing as he remembered how cute Keith looked.

\----------------------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks proved to be more challenging than Hunk predicted. He had dealt with fussy customers before, but he usually found a recipe that pleased them after the second try. He felt his eye twitch after his fourth recipe resulted in Kosmo turning his nose up at him. He tried a combination of different kinds of meat, and even cast a bit of his magic to crispin some of the biscuit and soften the others in case it was an issue of texture. 

Yet, much to Hunk’s annoyance, the pup still looked as if Hunk had offered him a piece of lettuce. What was this pup’s problem?!

The only saving grace was that Keith took the leftovers to his parents’ clinic who apparently were thrilled to give their animals a new kind of treat.

“Sorry Kosmo is giving you a hard time,” Keith said with a half smile as he sipped his coffee. “It’s okay to just give up.”

Hunk shook his head. “No way, I’m in too far now. I have to see this through.”

The picky Kosmo was currently chewing a ball after having ignored Hunk’s peanut butter flavored treats. With that said, the pup had at least seemed tempted to take a bite, so Hunk figured he was slightly closer to finding the right recipe.

Keith covered his mouth as he laughed. “Sorry, but I’ve never seen anyone this determined to get a pup’s approval.”

Hunk blushed, but gave a shaky smile. “Yeah, well, my cooking skill is one of the few things I take a lot of pride in.” 

He reached for one of the donuts Keith had brought over. The guy had seemed uncertain if he should be bringing donuts to a baker, but Hunk insisted it was fine especially given he recognized the style. They were from one of his favorite cafes up the street. It was nice of Keith to bring both that and a cup of coffee for him.

Keith gave an understanding nod. “I get that. My brother can be the same way with his star magic.”

Hunk’s eyes lit up. “Star magic? You mean being able to read constellations and stuff?”

He hadn’t heard much about it, only that it was a rare type of magic. It made it easier for a person to predict and read the meanings in stars. A few centuries ago, they were even said to predict the future by reading the sky, not that Hunk ever quite believed that. It was fun to at least pretend though.

“Yeah, although he likes to be more scientific about it and use his magic as a last resort,” Keith replied with a nod. “He'd rather be admired for his knowledge rather than his magic.” He gave a shrug. “Which I get.”

“Yeah, me too,” Hunk said as he stared at the donut. “Like yeah, I use my magic as a guideline, and it’s useful to make some cool looking stuff but it’s also fun to put in the hardwork and figure out what flavor combos work best together. If it’s too easy it’s not as enjoyable.”

He then realized how much he was talking and blushed. “Uh sorry, didn’t mean to get-”

Keith held up his hand as he smiled. “Naw, I get it. My parents and my siblings tend to think along the same lines.”

_Siblings, huh?_ Hunk thought. _Wonder if he has a big family like me._

Keith gazed into Hunk’s shop window as Shay was putting a unicorn cake into a box for a woman and her young daughter. “Those unicorn cakes are popular huh?”

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, kids just love them. My dragon cakes are just as popular, but I guess kids love nothing more than something that sparkles.”

Keith chuckled slightly. “I know someone else who loves sparkles too.”

Hunk raised a curious eyebrow as Keith stood up. “Same time on Saturday?”

“Yup, sounds good,” Hunk said as Kosmo gave a yawn. He shook a finger at the pup. “You just wait. I will find you something you like.”

Kosmo tilted his head in curiosity as Keith laughed and tugged on his leash. “Alright, have a good day, Hunk.”

“You too,” Hunk said with a wave before he went back into the bakery. He rotated his shoulder as he glanced at the clock. He had just enough time to make himself a cup of tea-

“You should ask him out already.”

Hunk jumped as he spun around to see Lance sitting at the table with a half eaten strawberry tart.

“When did you get here?” Hunk asked.

“About ten minutes ago,” Lance said as he leaned back in the chair, “but you were too busy flirting with your dog man to notice me.”

Hunk narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t flirting.”

Lance went silent. “Well, maybe not flirting, but you are definitely crushing on him.”

“I am not…” Lance kept frowning and Hunk found himself sighing. “Fine, alright, I do like him, but I have no clue if he likes me that way.”

He honestly enjoyed talking with Keith, they were forming a nice friendship. However, the last thing Hunk wanted to do was ruin it. He had been lucky that he and Shay had remained such good friends after they broke up. There was no guarantee it would happen a second time.

Lance shook a finger. “You are overthinking it.”

“He’s not wrong,” Shay said gently as she leaned over the counter. “That is one of your bad habits.”

Hunk groaned as he glanced to Shay. “Not you too.”

She waved her hands in defense. “I’m only saying it because it’s true and I like seeing you happy.” Shay lowered her hands. “You look happy with him.”

Hunk rubbed his neck as he went back behind the counter. “Can we please stop discussing my love life, please?”

“Fine,” Lance said as he finished scarfing down the rest of the tart. “But, I will point out that if you want to ask Keith out better do it sooner than later.” He folded his hands over the table. “The longer you wait, the more likely he’ll start dating someone else.”

Hunk briefly paused before he focused his attention on marching back into the kitchen. He needed some batter to stir and he’d rather focus on that over what Lance had just said.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Here you go, one fresh batch of peanut butter cookies,” Hunk said as he shut the lid and shoved the box over to Pidge.

She grinned as she handed him the money. “Thanks, I’m going to need all the fuel I can get to get this project done before the deadline.”

Hunk punched the total into his register, placed the money inside, and gave Pidge her change. “Do you want me to come by later to cook dinner?”

Pidge shook her head. “It’s okay, I got some instant ramen to keep me going.”

Hunk narrowed his eyes. “Really? Instant ramen?”

Pidge rolled her eyes, no doubt expecting the rant that was about to start. “It’s food, Hunk.”

“It’s full of salt, and you need actual nutrients,” Hunk scolded as he crossed his arms.

“But it’s fast to make and eat,” Pidge retorted.

“Then I’ll make you a pizza,” Hunk said as he poked her nose. “You can eat that with one hand.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “How is pizza more healthy than ramen?”

“Because it will be fresh, and I load it with vegetables and actual protein,” Hunk said as he placed his hands on his hips. No way would he let his friends eat junk on his watch.

He heard Pidge mumble under her breath, but a new voice cut her off.

“He does have a point.”

Hunk jumped slightly as he raised his head to see Keith entering with a smile. His face turned red. _ Oh, man, did Keith hear all of that?_

Hunk would often lecture his friends on what they ate, but he tried not to do so with customers if he could avoid it. Although, was Keith still just ‘a customer’ at this point?

He brushed the thought aside as he gave a sheepish smile. “Uh, hey, Keith. I wasn’t expecting you until Saturday.”

Keith tucked his hands into his pocket. “That’s still the plan, but I’m actually here on non-dog related business. Kosmo is actually at my parents’ place.”

Hunk frowned in confusion as Pidge leaned back against the counter and looked the man over. 

“Oooh,” she said slowly with a sly grin. “So, _you’re_ Keith.”

Keith turned to her and frowned. “Uh, yes, and you are?”

“I’m Pidge,” she said as she pointed to herself. “Hunk has told me a lot about you-”

Hunk lightly punched her shoulder and secretly vowed to get back at her at their next video game session.

He swiftly cleared his throat and smiled at Keith. “So, what do you need?”

Keith scratched his cheek as he gave a half smile. “I..want to order one of those unicorn cakes?”

Hunk blinked in surprise as Pidge tilted her head and raised a hand.

“You know those things are mostly for kids, right?” Pidge asked and yelped as Hunk poked her again.

“Yeah, I kind of figured,” Keith said with a laugh. “It’s mostly for a joke-”

“It’s fine you don’t have to explain,” Hunk said hastily as he brought out the order sheet. “You don’t have to justify getting whatever cake you want.” He shot a glare at Pidge as he reached for a pen. “What should I write on it?”

Keith leaned over the counter. “Happy Birthday Romelle.”

Hunk hesitated for a second. Romelle? That was a girl’s name, right? 

“Um, okay,” Hunk continued trying to keep it professional, “and what colour do you want it?”

Keith answered the other questions quickly and then checked over the order sheet. “Looks good,” Keith said with a nod. “I think she’ll like this.”

“As long as she doesn’t mind her tongue glittering for the next hour,” Pidge said as she leaned against her hand. “Frankly, I prefer Hunk’s dragon cakes.”

Keith smiled as he reached for his wallet. “Honestly, we usually just pick up a cake mix and just bake it ourselves.”

Hunk paused in his writing. Slowly, he arched an eyebrow and he gazed up at Keith. “A cake mix?”

Keith frowned. “Uh...yes?”

Pidge gave a low whistle as she whispered to Keith “Now you’ve done it.”

Hunk massaged his forehead. “Do you at least throw in an extra egg and use melted butter instead of oil, and milk instead of water?”

“No,” Keith said slowly as he crossed his arms. “We just follow the directions on the box- Why are you scowling like that?”

Hunk knew that he was, but he tried to force a smile instead. “I’m... not scowling.”

Pidge snickered. “Hunk has opinions on cake mixes.” She reached into her box and picked out a cookie. “He has called them and I quote ‘one of the worst ideas of all time’.”

“Don’t exaggerate,” Hunk grumbled as he stood straight and rubbed his neck. “Look, I don’t mind people using them but...they don’t taste the same since they’re sitting in a box on a shelf for who knows how long.” He tossed his hands in the air. “I mean, all it is are the dry ingredients and it would just be as easy to look up an actual recipe and do it that way! It’s always better to use fresh ingredients! Why is that so hard for people to understand?! Just because it comes in a box doesn’t make it instant. You still got to stir everything and then bake it just like-”

Hunk slammed a hand over his mouth as he locked eyes with Keith who seemed quite puzzled. Uh oh, he just did one of his rants didn’t he? He didn’t mean to do that.

_He probably thinks I’m a food snob now or something,_ Hunk thought as he lowered his hand and blush. 

“S-sorry,” he stammered as he blushed. “I didn’t mean to rant like that.”

Keith held up his hands. “Hey, it’s okay. This is kind of your field of expertise.” He chuckled and chewed his bottom lip. “Admittedly, my dad has had similar rants when trying to get my brother to cook something that’s not instant.”

Pidge pointed at Hunk as she chewed her cookie. “If you really want Hunk to go at it, just mention making a cake in a mug. He ranted at me for a solid ten minutes for it.”

Hunk glared. He was SO going to beat her butt in video gaming, later.

“Getting back to the cake,” Keith said quickly, “would asking it to be ready by Monday be too soon?”

Hunk shook his head. “Naw, that gives me plenty of time.” He gave a smile. “I should have the next batch of biscuits ready for Kosmo by then too. You can get both at the same time.”

“Great, thanks,” Keith said before he glanced at his watch. “I should get going. I promised my folks I'd pick up groceries for them.” He gave a small wave. “I’ll see you later.”

Hunk waved back with a smile and didn’t drop it until Keith was out of sight. He then found his eyes hovering over the order form.

“You’re wondering if this ‘Romelle’ is his girlfriend?” Pidge asked as she leaned against her hand.

Hunk pouted as he turned away. “I never said that.”

“Don’t have to, I can read it all over your face,” Pidge said. “Could be a relative or a close friend.”

“Yeah,” Hunk said as he set the order aside, “but it’s not really any of my business.”

“It is whenever you ask him out,” Pidge said.

Hunk sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Pidge, no offense but I’m not in the mood for the teasing, okay?”

Pidge narrowed her eyes, but gave a slow nod. “Okay. Want to get together tomorrow? Lance has the day off and my deadline will be done by then. After work?”

“I would be up for that,” Hunk said with a half smile. Once Pidge left, Hunk did his best to distract himself with work rather than the relationship this ‘Romelle’ had with Keith.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunk was rather proud of the unicorn cake he had baked for Keith. He always did his best, but for Keith he felt he needed to give it extra care. He beamed with pride at the bright pink unicorn, with purple frosting for it’s mane and tail, and then twinkling rainbow sparkles that were dancing around it. Just for fun, Hunk even decided to give the unicorn a daisy flower chain around its neck. It was one of his better cakes and Keith’s wide eyed reaction of it made it all worth the while.

He wished Kosmo held the same reaction to his latest batch of dog biscuits, but he turned up his nose as he always did.

_I’m getting closer, I just know it,_ Hunk thought as he handed both the cake and the dog treats to Keith. He was tempted try to ask if Romelle was Keith’s girlfriend or not, but he couldn’t think of a way to discreetly bring up the topic without sounding like he was prying.

However, a couple of days later, Hunk felt he finally got his answer. He just finished the morning rush, Shay just went on her break, and he was using the moment of silence to ponder his scone list.

“I could make cherry,” he mumbled, “but maybe some cheddar would be good too-”

The bell jingled. Hunk automatically set his list aside as he straightened his posture. A woman with long blonde hair entered smiling as she looked around. Hunk was certain he had never seen her before.

Hunk cleared his throat as he offered a smile. “Hi, can I help you?”

The lady narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you...Hunk by any chance?”

Hunk paused, unsure if he should answer her or not. “Um..yes?”

The lady then beamed and gleefully approached. “Oh good!” She placed a hand on her chest. “You don’t know me, but I've heard so much about you from Keith.”

Hunk tilted his head. “Keith?”

The lady giggled. “I’m Romelle Polluxian. The girl you made that adorable unicorn cake for.” She suddenly brought out her phone and swept to a photo of her hugging a smiling Keith. “See? It’s nice to put a face to a name, right?”

“Oh, uh yeah,” Hunk paused as his brain slowly registered what she had just said. “So you’re Romelle? It’s nice to meet you too.”

She nodded and Hunk tried to ignore the part of his heart that just sank. Romelle was clearly not a little kid. She had to be at least a few years younger than himself.

_She could be a close friend,_ Hunk thought, but quickly tossed it aside. There was no time for pointless brooding now. Besides, why get his hopes up?

Thankfully, Romelle didn’t seem to notice his mood as she zoomed in on the cakes in the display cake. “You make dragon cakes too?” she gasped as she tapped the glass. “I need to try one of those.”

Hunk nodded as he offered a smile. “Yeah, although my unicorn cakes are more popular.”

“They’re still cute though,” Romelle replied as she stood up. “With that said, the cake you made for me was delicious and I couldn’t believe the sparkles that came off it.”

Hunk blushed slightly. “Thanks, I’m glad you liked it. Keith seemed to think you would.”

Romelle gave a slight smirk. “Keith has been talking about your shop for weeks.” She clapped her hands together. “He also really appreciates you trying to find something that Kosmo would like.” She gave a slight pout as she crossed her arms. “I swear, that pup is so stubborn, although considering Keith is his owner that isn’t too surprising.”

Hunk gave a laugh as he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. “Known Keith a long time then?”

“You have no idea,” Romelle said with a sigh and then eyed Hunk. “Sometimes with him, you have to take the direct approach, ya know? He has a hard time taking a hint.”

“Y-yeah?” Hunk replied. 

Romelle nodded. “Subtlety does not often work on Keith. It’s better to just tell him things straight up.”

“Uh, okay,” Hunk said as he rubbed his neck. Why exactly was she telling him this?

Romelle gave a small smile as she kneeled and stared into the display case. “I need to head to work, but I would love to snag a dozen muffins to bring in. Do you have any you would recommend?”

“Oh, easy,” Hunk said as he picked up a box. “Since you like the unicorn cake, you would probably like the rainbow stripe muffins, but I also have some regular blueberry muffins too.”

It didn’t take long for the box to be filled, and for Romelle to pay Hunk. She waved at him with a smile as she left just as Lance entered the shop.

“It was nice meeting you, Hunk,” Romelle said. “Also, remember what I said about Keith, alright?”

Lance watched her leave and then pointed over his shoulder. “New customer?”

Hunk waved a hand back and forth. “Kind of. That’s Romelle.”

Lance blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Romelle? As in the girl Keith bought that cake for?”

“Yup,” Hunk said as he wiped the counter, “and willing to bet she is his girlfriend.”

Lance frowned as he shoved his hands into his pocket. “She told you that?”

“Not directly,” Hunk said with a shrug, “but that’s the vibe I was getting.” He counted on his fingers. “They’re super close, she’s known him for a long time. What would you assume?”

“That they could be close friends?” Lance asked as he crossed his arms. “You should just ask Keith about her.”

Hunk shook his head. “I don’t want to be poking my nose in his business.”

“Considering you’re wanting to date him, I think it’s a fair question to ask,” Lance replied.

Hunk narrowed his eyes. “Sure, but if Romelle is his girlfriend, I will just be making things super awkward between us. I’d rather not do that.”

“You are WAY too paranoid,” Lance said as he leaned against the counter, “or possibly too much of a worrywart. Maybe a combo-”

“Anyway,” Hunk cut in. “Romelle seems like a nice person, so I’m at least happy Keith has someone like her. I should just focus on finally finding something that his puppy will eat.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Really? You still haven’t given up on that?”

“No,” Hunk said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Although, I am starting to run low on ideas.”

“You might have to just admit defeat, dude,” Lance said as he leaned over the counter. “In the meantime, do you have any banana bread? Veronica got a promotion at work and I promised Mom I’d pick one up for a surprise.”

“Not on hand,” Hunk said as he reached for his pen and paper, “but I have time to bake one. Just give me until the end of the day…” 

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. “Wait,” he muttered softly, “banana...I wonder…”

Lance waved a hand in front of his face. “Uh, dude? You awake in there?”

Hunk shook his head briskly. “Right, yeah, sorry.” He waved his pen around and gave a smile. “I’ll get your order done by the end of the day and you can have it for free.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Free? Why? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Because you just reminded me of something,” Hunk replied grinning from ear to ear and ignored Lance’s confused expression. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took three test batches but Hunk eventually felt he finally found the right combination that would win over that picky pup. The day he was due to meet up with Keith, he made a fresh batch and let them cool on his way to the meeting.

For a change of pace they decided to meet up in the park. Hunk spotted Keith waiting on a bench with Kosmo chewing a rubber bone, but instantly wagged his tail upon seeing Hunk. 

“Hey, Fluffball,” Hunk said as he kneeled and patted the pup. “How’s your training going?”

Kosmo yelped as he rolled over on his back for his tummy to be rubbed.

“It’s slow going,” Keith said as he leaned forward. “At least I got him house broken which was a trial with his teleporting let me tell you.”

“That’s good at least,” Hunk said as he rubbed Kosmo’s belly before he sat down. “But training should be easier now that I got these with me.” He grinned as he patted the lid of his container.

Keith smirked as he crossed his arms. “No offense, Hunk but that’s what you said the last few times.” Kosmo yelped as he vanished and teleported into Keith’s lap. “Think we might have to just give up.”

Hunk felt a small knot in his stomach. Giving up would mean he probably wouldn’t see Keith as often anymore. 

_Then again, if these do work I probably would only see him like every month or so to buy new dog treats,_ Hunk thought, but shook his head.

No, that wasn’t why he was here. As much as he liked Keith, he wasn’t going to wreck the friendship he had with him. Besides, he had a job to do.

Focusing on the task at hand, Hunk removed the lid and brought out a bone shaped biscuit.

“Kosmo,” Hunk cooed as he waved it over the pup’s nose. “Look what I got for you?”

Silence fell over the two humans as Kosmo sniffed. Hunk held his breath as he waited for Kosmo to huff and turn his nose away, but instead Kosmo’s eyes widened.

Then for the first time since he met the creature, Kosmo licked the biscuit. Suddenly, the pup wagged his tail and snatched the treat out of Hunk’s hand.

Hunk yelped as he drew it back and laugh. “Ha! Wow, never thought I would be happy to almost lose a finger.”

Keith stared in disbelief as Kosmo licked the crumbs off the bench and pawed at Hunk for more. “He..he ate it!”

“Darn right he did,” Hunk said as he held the box away and then tossed another one into the air. “Fetch boy!”

Kosmo barked, teleported and snatched the treat in midair before teleporting again and landing on the ground with the biscuit in his mouth.

Keith was in complete awe as he turned to Hunk like he had just discovered the secret to life. “How? What did you use?”

Hunk smirked as he put the lid back on the box. “A combo of oats, peanut butter and the most special ingredient; bananas.”

Keith blinked. “Bananas?”

“Yeah,” Hunk beamed as Kosmo raced back over. “I had to double check, but I remembered once hearing dogs could eat bananas so I figured, why not.”

“They do,” Keith confirmed as he reached out to pat Kosmo. “However, it’s weird that Kosmo likes them.”

Hunk frowned as he leaned back. “What do you mean?”

Kosmo whined as he pawed at Keith’s leg before he got scooped up. “Normally space wolves hate the taste of fruit. They normally won’t touch it.”

Hunk blinked. “Whoa, really?” Suddenly he chewed his bottom lip. “Wait, it doesn’t make them sick does it?”

Keith shook his head. “No, not at all but they just don’t like the taste.” He poked at Kosmo’s nose. “At least they’re not suppose to. Kosmo, you weirdo. No wonder you’ve been so picky.”

Kosmo didn’t seem the least bit offended as he licked Keith’s nose and caused him to sigh as he slumped.

“Thanks, Hunk,” Keith said as he set Kosmo back on the ground. “I never would have thought of trying something with bananas.”

“Welcome,” Hunk said as he forced a smile. “But I guess we won’t be needing to meet up as often, huh?”

Keith looked up and blushed slightly. “Um..well..not necessarily.” 

Hunk raised an eyebrow but then snapped his fingers. “Oh, right. Guess I’ll see you drop by the shop sometime-”

“No, no,” Keith said hastily as he waved a hand. “I mean..sure, I’ll gladly come by the shop but..maybe we can see each other often outside of it.”

Hunk tilted his head and noted that Kosmo did the same as if he sensed his confusion. “Huh?”

Keith growled as he rubbed his eyes. “Man, I am so bad at this.” He let his hand drop into his lap before taking a deep breath and turning to Hunk. “Do you want to go out sometime?”

Hunk nearly dropped the box of treats. “Out?”

Keith fiddled with his gloves. “Like..you know see a movie..or maybe get something to eat?”

Hunk’s brain slowly processed what he was hearing. “You’re...you’re asking me out?” 

Keith’s chewed his bottom lip. “Um..yes?” He rubbed his neck. “Sorry, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask, but if you'd rather not-”

“No, no,” Hunk said as he set the box to the side and Kosmo tried to see if he could remove the lid with his nose. “I’m just..confused.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “About what?”

Hunk tilted his head. Keith never appeared this dense. “Over the fact that you already have a girlfriend.”

Keith jumped slightly. “Girlfriend? What are you talking about?”

Hunk’s eyes twitched. “Uh, hello? Romelle? The girl you had bothered to get a unicorn cake for.”

“Romelle?!” Keith choked. “Why….You think she’s my girlfriend?!”

Hunk froze as he blinked dumbly. “She’s not?”

Keith seemed appalled by the mere suggestion. “No! Hunk, she’s my sister!”

Hunk nearly fell off the bench. “Sister?!” He then paused. “Wait, your last name is Kogane, right? Her last name is Polluxian.”

“How did you find out…” Keith’s eyes widened and then he slapped his forehead. “Wait...okay, now I get why you were mixed up.”

Hunk remained quiet as Keith reached into his back pocket and brought out his phone. He sideswipe a number of photos until he reached a group shot of Keith, standing near a tall young man, Romelle, and a younger man who seemed to be in his late teens.

“These are my siblings,” Keith said as he held out the phone to Hunk. “Except for me, they were all adopted.” Hunk’s eyes were glued on the screen as Keith pointed. “The tall guy is Shiro, but his full name is Takashi Shirogane. He was adopted before I was born. When I was about eight, my parents adopted Romelle and her biological brother Bandor and their last names are Polluxian.”

Hunk’s tapped the screen. “Sssoo..I’m guessing Kogane is your parents’ last name?”

Keith nodded. “My siblings all kept their birth names.” Kosmo nosed his hand for a pat as Keith sighed. “Sorry, I...I often forget everyone doesn’t realize we’re family despite our different last names.”

Hunk’s brain was still mulling it over. “So..you got your sister a unicorn cake?”

“She was obsessed with unicorns when she was a kid,” Keith continued. “When I told Shiro and Bandor about your unicorn cakes, they both agreed it would be funny if we got one for her birthday.” He turned to him with a smirk. “And she did love it, sparkles and all.”

“Yeah, she told me,” Hunk said.

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Told you?” He leaned closer. “Hunk, you’ve never met her.”

Hunk gave a nervous chuckle. “Um..I did? After her birthday, she came into my shop to chat with me and tell me how much she loved my cake.”

Keith blinked and then scowled. “I’m going to kill her.”

“What?” Hunk asked.

Keith shook his head. “She did love the cake, but I’m certain the real reason she went there was to poke you to date me.”

“Poke me?” Hunk asked as he pointed to himself. Then it hit him. Romelle’s exact words when she had spoken about Keith to him. How it was better to be direct rather than subtle.

Hunk slapped his forehead. “Oh my gosh. She was hinting at me to ask you out.”

Keith growled as he massaged his temples.

“She’s been pestering me for weeks that I should just ask you out,” Keith grumbled. “I told her to butt out, but clearly she couldn’t resist butting her nosy nose in.”

Hunk frowned. “You too, huh?” He almost laughed as Keith shot him a quizzical look. “My friends have been poking me to ask you out too.” He leaned back. “Isn’t it annoying?”

“I know, right?!” Keith said as he tossed his hands up. “I like doing things at my own pace. I don’t want to dive in head first.”

“Thank you!” Hunk exclaimed, “why don’t people get that!”

They then sat in silence, blushed and within an instant they both started to laugh as Kosmo tilted his head in confusion.

Hunk patted Kosmo’s head. “So, I guess this means we’re going to try going out?”

“I’m willing to try if you are,” Keith replied as he leaned back and chewed his bottom lip. “Although..I’ve never dated anyone before. I feel like I should warn you about that.”

“Dude, I’ve only ever dated Shay so I’m not exactly a master at this either,” Hunk said as he leaned back. “How about we just go at our own pace?”

“Sounds good to me,” Keith said but then gave a pout. “Although, I know Romelle is going to rub it in my face when she finds out.”

Hunk scoffed. “Yeah, same with Lance,” he then paused and added, “although..only if we tell them.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Don’t we?’

“Sure, eventually,” Hunk said as he raised a finger, “buuuut no one said when we have to do that, right?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “If we did that, we would drive them crazy over not having asked each other out.”

“And just imagine the shocked look on their faces when we tell them,” Hunk said.

Keith smirked. “It’s evil.”

“So, you don’t want to do it?” Hunk asked with a frown.

Keith waved his hand. “Oh no, that’s why it’s perfect. Nice way to get revenge for Romelle poking her nose into my love life.”

Hunk grinned, but as Keith silently reached for his hand he blushed again. They continued to hold hands as Kosmo curled up between them to nap. Hunk didn’t know how this would play out, but this was a new kind of magic he was willing to try.


End file.
